The invention relates to a device for strengthening, training, and rehabilitating isolated muscle groups. More particularly, the invention relates to a device that employs elastic resistance elements that are connected between parts of the body to resist movement and thereby aid in the strengthening, training, and rehabilitation of select muscle groups.
It is well known that muscles develop, tone, and strengthen through use. In particular, repeated and regular use of a muscle is not only important for its development, but also necessary to prevent it from atrophying and weakening.
Various types of exercises, activities, and devices have are known for the purpose of assisting and facilitating muscle development. Most of these are well suited for a single purpose, such as strength training, or speed training, or toning, or rehabilitating.
What is needed is a device that is well suited for achieving multiple exercise goals. This device should not only be useful for rehabilitating muscles—such as following an injury—but also should also be useful for training muscles for strength and agility, either for general fitness or to facilitate mastering a particular sporting activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,955 to Gutkowski et al. discloses an aerobic exercise device that uses elastic hand and foot resistance members. Gutkowski, however fails to provide significant variation as it only attached between the extremities and waist, and uses simple hooks which are bound to fail, possibly causing injury.
United States Patent Publication No. 2007/0015642 by Demeniuk discloses a body vest gym. Demeniuk, however, employs elastic bands that are positioned alongside the body. Accordingly, Demeniuk is limited in the type of motions and body movements it can be configured to resist. Demeniuk is therefore limited in its ability to train, strengthen, and rehabilitate the body.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.